


How Not to Handle A Breakup

by Billyjbradshaw



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billyjbradshaw/pseuds/Billyjbradshaw
Summary: Usagi breaks up with Mamoru because of a premonition. This is my role reversal: What if Usagi had been given the dream instead of Mamoru? How would they handle the break up? (Warning: Dark Mamoru) As the title suggests, this covers what you should NOT do in a break up.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite story lines is from the -R season, when Mamoru breaks up with Usagi (because of the dream). I gravitate towards stories that focus on the couple breaking up for some (illogical) reason. I started to wonder: what if their roles were reversed. What if the Usagi broke up with Mamoru? Anyway, this was one way I envisioned the situation. But there are a few changes:
> 
> Usagi is 17 (You can definitely pretend she's another age if you want).  
> They've been together for 2 years now.  
> I'm basing much of their personality on the original 90s anime.  
> This isn't an 'action' type of story line. There will be extremely limited scenes focused on their fighting with the enemies. It's really about their the way they're handling the situation/relationship.
> 
>  **Warning:** If you don't like a **dark portrayal of Mamoru** , then you should probably click out of this. I tend to write Mamoru as an **aggressive and possessive person**. I always pictured his personality being shaped by the need to survive in the system. Which means he can get extremely aggressive and doesn't like to share, his behaviors are usually based in fear that someone might steal it or it abandons him. Because he wasn't brought up in stable family home, his behaviors can be extremely bipolar. Being naturally intelligent, keen, and talented, he learned to use his skills of observation and survival instincts, he realized early on that certain things needed to be manipulated and controlled, which led to his current cold, austere, and reserved personality. He prefers to keep people at a distance, it aids in keeping his 'inner demons' under control. So... **forewarning...Mamoru is not a very soft character here.**

Key

**I*'''*I**

**II*'''''*II**

The symbol above indicates that it is the same day but different setting or change in point of view.

Key

**~'"'"'"~**

**I*'''*I**

**II*'''''*II**

The symbol above indicates a different day.

*'''/

_The Premise Series_

**How Not To Handle a Break Up**

Chapter 1

~'"'"'"~

I*'''*I

II*'''''*II

It was beautiful out; a rare thing in late June. Juban Azabu basked in the heat of the sun. The expanse of blue sky, the soft white tufts, the warm weather, and the slight cool breeze composed for her a perfect day. The irony was not lost upon the petite blonde. It had taken her over an hour to select an outfit, and that was with Minako's help. Yet, despite having someone to provide affirmations of beauty, it wasn't enough. Each outfit was, inevitably, shed due to its connection with a 'happy' memory. In the end, she relented and went with today's "Ironic" theme.

She wore the same outfit she donned on their first date; a billowy pale-yellow dress that had fallen just above her knees. But over 2 years had passed since she last put it on. She pushed down the bottom of the blouse, turning to look at her reflection.

"Uhh...Usagi-chan. Don't you think that's a tad bit...on the sexy side? I thought we were going for pretty, soft, graceful," Minako said, voicing her concern.

"Hmmm?" Looking into the mirror, confusion painted on her face: she didn't look sexy. "I wore this on our first date," she said softly. "He said I looked cute." Minako sighed. Her friend needed to wear something that made her comfortable, and if that short and tight dress made the girl feel comfortable, well... so be it.

Most people never noticed their own physical growth, Usagi was the same. In fact, many neglected to notice she'd developed in the past three years. However, her outfit certainly revealed it. She'd grown taller, so the dress now fell to her lower thighs. Her chest had also bloomed, and the top squeezed her breasts tightly, lifting them up seductively, although seduction was the last thing on her mind.

"Thank you," Usagi whispered. "I better get going. I'm already 8 minutes late." But she didn't move. She stood in front of Mina, her hands clenching her white purse. Was she doing the right thing?

"You got this," Minako put her hands on Usagi's shoulders. "We've practiced over and over. You know the words by heart now. We'll be at Makoto-chan's." She smiled softly and walked out of the room. Usagi took a moment to breathe, then rolled her shoulders back, strapped on her purse, and made her way out of the house.

**-I*'''*I-**

**-II*'''''*II-**

The park wasn't busy. In fact, it was pleasantly quiet. There were several older couples along the pathway and two or three people walking their dog, but other than that it was rather empty. Typically, the park would be crowded with families and couples with such warm conditions. Yet today, it seemed like everyone stayed home, as if they knew the weather could suddenly lash out in temper and bring back the torrential rains of yesterday.

Mamoru sat on their park bench just beside the lake, waiting. She was already fifteen minutes late, but it wasn't something that bothered him. Her routine tardiness had turned into part of their norm. Today, he wore a black t-shirt with the number 05 embroidered in yellow. Two yellow lines ran two inches parallel along his shirt, starting just outside the left of his collar, and trailing down to the very bottom. His jeans were dark and his shoes were black. It was the first time sporting the sneakers. They were a gift from Usako over a year ago, but he never got around to wearing them. He preferred his dress shoes. He wasn't sure why he suddenly had the urge to put them on.

Usagi saw him from afar. His ebony colored hair, his reading glasses perched on his nose, reading his book. Perhaps he should've dated Ami, the two could have had book dates. She smiled a little at the joke. But then quickly deflated once she remembered what she needed to do. Her feet moved slowly. She wanted to prolong the wait as much as possible. Perhaps she could say she felt sick and then run home? No...probably not. She'd have to meet with the girls after this, there was no escaping it.

Attempting to gain his attention, she cleared her throat.

"Hey Usako," he said, nose still in the book. She waited for a minute, hoping he would look up so she could start her monologue. When she thought about this, she had imagined they were standing. That way, it would be very easy for her to run away after it was over. But he didn't look up. She exhaled audibly; walked to the bench and sat.

"Mamoru-san." She hoped he'd notice how she'd said his name. He hummed an acknowledgement. The blonde faced forward, her eyes on the water and started her speech.

"I've been thinking...and I think- I mean-no...I mean what I _know_ is that our relationship isn't an amorous one. It's more familial. We are trying to compel ourselves- to…" she paused, "To replicate a past union; coerce ourselves into loving one another. But we don't have to be beholden to our past." She paused again and thought back to what the next line was supposed to be. She repeated the previous line in her head. Right, she remember now. "We were reincarnated and given another chance at life. We aren't the Prince and Princess anymore. We're just Usagi and Mamoru. I am going to do and be what I want, and I think you feel the same way too, right?" She heard him say something akin to a "yea" and a noise of agreement. "Therefore, we should choose our own paths from here on out separately, don't you agree?" She looked over to see him reading.

"You're absolutely right," he told her. She felt her heart break at his response. She was hoping he'd fight her on it; tell her she was wrong. Instead, he'd given her "Ami's best case scenario" answer.

"The best case scenario" Ami had said, "he agrees." She felt like crying. But she didn't want to look like a baby. She'd rehearsed for so long in order to keep the interaction as quick and painless as possible. She felt a mixture of hurt and pride. Hurt because of his quick agreement, but proud that she'd presented everything so well.

When she imagined the whole thing, she wanted to come off refined. She wanted Minako to come over and help her select the perfect outfit. She envisioned that Mamoru would think how mature she'd become, as she so gracefully departed after such an emotional situation. Instead, she ended up staring at the lake, nodding her head, and quickly standing up

"Well then," she turned towards him and clutched her bag, "I hope we can still be friends." Oh darn. That wasn't part of the speech. She was supposed to end with, don't you agree?" or if they she had to go into the "worst case scenario speech," her last words were going to be, "If we really are fated then we'll end up together." There wasn't another scenario that ended with "can we still be friends?" Where'd that come from? She shook her head and started to walk away.

She had gotten in two steps when she heard him say, "Still be friends?" He sounded confused. She turned around a little. He was staring up from his medical text, his brows furrowed.

She put on a small smile and said, "Yea. I hope we can still be friends." Then she waved and ran away.

Mamoru sat at the bench completely confused. _I hope we can still be friends? What was that about? What was she talking about earlier?_ He was trying to finish reading the chapter for tomorrow. He needed to study, but he'd also promised his girlfriend that he'd spend time with her. He thought he could kill two birds with one stone. Usagi was always talking, he could read while she gossiped and complained about whatever it was and he could catch up on his work. He hadn't bothered listening. But, he caught some words..."familial," "replicate." However, he didn't know the actual context. He did know one thing though, "I hope we can still be friends," was the ending sentence of a breakup. She hadn't broken up with him had she? He shook his head. _No she'd never._ He knew Usako, she loved him completely and unselfishly. She'd probably been irritated that he wasn't paying attention. He'd apologize for his negligence tomorrow. Today he'd give her space.

**-I*'''*I-**

**-II*'''''*II-**

As soon as she turned the corner she picked up speed. She continued running despite bumping into dozens of people, never stopping to apologize. She wanted to see her friends. She wanted to see them _now_. It was as if her entire world was crumbling away, like the premonition. Perhaps _this_ was the dream, maybe her dream was a metaphor and not a message from the future. She hoped so many things, but most of all she hoped that she could handle the strain of lying to the love of her life. She wasn't good at lying to him, he always saw right through it. Which was why the girls were essential. They'd be the ones doing most of the lying and blocking. They ran interference. All she needed to do was avoid and run away. Those were two things that she was very great at. Those were her strengths.

The first night she had the vision she shrugged it off as a horrible nightmare. But then it happened the next night, then the next, and the next. Finally, she'd had enough. She went to Rei and asked her whether her dreams could be real. They had a long stupid argument, and at the end of it, Rei had her sleep over. That night she woke up crying as she always did, but this time, Rei was crying beside her. Her voice was shaking as she hugged her best friend, "Usagi-chan...I'm so sorry."

It ended with Rei telling the senshi that Usagi had been given a vision of the future. She then had her Princess explain the nightmare, how the world ended and everyone died, how the voice warned her that "this" will be the only future if she and Endymion did not separate. The messages varied from dream to dream, but the overlying theme was, "if you stay with him, everyone will die." So together, with her best friends, they came up with the best way to break up with him. They planned everything from the break up speech to everyone's roles after.

She ran into Makoto's apartment and flung herself into the brunette's arms. The moment her hands went around her tall friends neck, her legs gave out and she sobbed. It wasn't a soft or silent cry. It was loud. It was ugly. It was the type that had her gasping for air and screaming like she was being tortured.

In most cases her friends would try to quiet her down to deter the embarrassment. But today, they let her cry. They crowded around her and whispered words of endearment, they stroked her hair, and held her hand. She looked so broken, but it was to be expected. Her soul had been broken in two. Despite having an extremely small apartment, all five girls slept over, they refused to leave their Princess alone that night.

**~'"'"'"~**

**I*'''*I**

**II*'''''*II**

The Crown was swarmed with pre-teens. The rain had started again, and it was like every kid had gotten a notice to "Come to the Game Center Crown." They were flocked amongst the game stations, waiting their turn, cheering each other on, and some accusing another of cheating. Thankfully, the pre-teens were concentrated to the arcade instead of the diner. Mamoru was glad he wouldn't have to sit next to some strange kid who still didn't understand that they _had_ to use deodorant _everyday,_ not just when they were reminded to. He walked through the sliding doors and closed his umbrella. He picked one of the small plastic umbrella bags and covered it. Once it was in the container, he ran his hands back and forth through his hair, shaking off the excess water. His eyes wandered around the booths and finally settled on the girl he was looking for.

She was sitting at the edge of one of the benches, her hands holding her glass cup, drinking her milkshake. He heard her laugh at something one of the girls said. Abruptly she stilled and turned his way. He gave her a wry smile, when she didn't smile back he knew she was probably still angry about yesterday.

"Hey girls," he waved. They all inclined their head, but gave no verbal response. Why were they behaving so strangely?

"Can we talk?" He asked Usako. The girls began mumbling, but he had tuned them out.

She turned her head towards them and said, "It's okay, just give me a minute." She slid out of the booth and followed him to the last one at the end of the diner. As soon as they sat down, Mamoru started his apology.

"Usako, I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have brought my book, it was rude." He received no reply. She kept her eyes on the table. A minute passed in silence. She shifted in her seat.

"Okay then, if that's all I'm gonna go back-"

"What's wrong? I said I was sorry for being rude."

"I'm not mad at you Chiba-san."

His eyes widened in disbelief. He leaned back in his seat. "Chiba-san? Why're you...What's going on?"

"I told you yesterday," she sighed, her shoulders sagged. She looked tired.

"Tell me again."

"Why? I already told-"

"Just, tell me again," She could hear the irritation in his voice. She conceded.

"What I said was, our relationship isn't an amorous one. It's more familial."

"Familial?"

"Yes," she nodded, her eyes focused on his chest. "Familial. And we are trying to compel ourselves- to replicate our past union." Mamoru eyebrows drew down, furrowing in complete confusion. She continued on, "We shouldn't...I mean, we should not coerce ourselves into loving one another. We don't have to be beholden to the past. We were reincarnated and given another chance at life."

"What are you talking about?"

"We aren't the Prince and Princess anymore. We're just Usagi and Mamoru. I am-"

"I know who we are," his frustration was evident. He leaned forward. "I asked you what you're talking about." Usagi paused and looked up at the ceiling. She was doing her best to recall the next lines. What was it that came next?

"Um...I was saying that...we're just Usagi and Mamoru and I am going to do and be what I want, and I think you feel the same way too, right?"

"Right, yea," he said, his confusion clearing some. "People make choices based on what they want."

"Exactly!" she said excitedly. Now that he fell into one of the practiced responses, she felt comfortable. "Therefore, we should choose our own paths from here on out separately, don't you agree?"

"What?"

"Um...therefore, we should choose our own paths from here on out separately, don't you agree?"

"Are you asking if I agree that we should break up?"

"...well...I mean that...that, we should choose our own paths-"

"I heard that part," he growled.

"Oh," Usagi paused, this must be the worst-case scenario. She switched speeches.

"Serenity and Endymion, they were the ones who were in love. But...we're not them-"

"Yes!" He shouted, interrupting her memorized speech. He noticed people looking and lowered his head. "Yesss we are," he seethed.

"No," She shook her head, as if admonishing a small child. "We're Usagi and Mamoru. The environment, experiences, and genetics all contribute to who we are." He felt like shouting again. The nature and nurture concept was not one he was unfamiliar with. He was a medical student; he'd taken psychology and sociology. "Our…our reincarnated lives…" she paused to look down at her fingers, struggling to remember. "Our…reincarnated lives…um…it…" she suddenly recalled the next words.

"Our reincarnated lives could not be more different than the ones they had millennials ago. I'm not the same." She placed her hand on her chest for emphasis, "and neither are you." The small gesture flared her memory. She'd gesticulated so much during her practicing, like they had during the play. It was something that had helped when she was first learning to memorize. Now, she fell into her comfortable rhythm. "Even if we were to disregard all of that, we are still young and deserve to be able to live our lives. All of us have been pushed to what they say is 'our destiny.' But destiny means it is predetermined," she said pointing up her index finger. "And no matter what we do or choose, the end will always be the same. If we really are fated, then we'll end up together."

Usagi felt her pride swell once more. She had recited two speeches, everything near perfect. And her concentration to remember had blocked out her feelings. She wasn't able to do both things at once; she could either let emotions overwhelm her or she could use her brain power to recall each and every word. She put her hands on the table to stand up. However, before she could completely stand, he snatched her wrist.

"We **are** together," he stated.

Usagi wasn't sure what she was supposed to say after this. This was the part where she walked away, while he had time to think about his own desires and things. The part where she had previously pictured Mamoru watched her gracefully exit thinking, 'wow, Usagi sure has matured.' His hand gripping her wrist disabling her from walking away not something she had prepared for. She looked back to her senshi, they'd been watching the entire interaction. Her frightened eyes signaled it was time for Intervention One: Separate Usagi and Mamoru. In an effort to fill the silence, she repeated the last sentence of the first break up at the park.

"I...I hope we can still be friends."

Rei was the first at Usagi's side. "Come on Usagi-chan." She linked her arm with the tiny blonde. She tried to pull her away, however Mamoru refused to let go. Instead he tightened his grasp. His eyes were boring into Usa. He didn't flinch, he didn't blink.

"Mamoru-san, we have to go." Minako was the one who spoke next.

"I'm not done talking to Usako yet." It was unnerving the way he spoke to them with his eyes on their best friend. Thankfully, the princess kept her eyes on Rei, she was too afraid to look anywhere else. If her eyes moved, she was sure it'd gravitate to his, and then...well she didn't know what, but she was sure it was going to be bad.

"Mamoru-san, you need to let her go." Makoto tried.

"No."

"Mamoru-san," Ami said softly. "Usagi-chan's hand is turning blue, your cutting off her circulation."

He looked down at her hand, and had seen indeed, her hand was blue. His hold was preventing her blood flow. He quickly let go and the girls hurried her out.

He watched them leave, completely flabbergasted. What was going on?

**~'"'"'"~**

**-I*'''*I-**

**-II*'''''*II-**

He tried calling her all yesterday. And today as well, after the fourth call he was pretty sure she'd blocked his number. Then he called each senshi member, and they too provided him with the same treatment. He rubbed his face in agitation. He wasn't sure what was happening. What was she talking about? They weren't the Prince and Princess anymore? Of course they were! They both knew that, they'd battled Beryl, they beat Metalia, they were constantly saving the world. They had a whole life time before this. Maybe even more than this one. What did she mean she wanted to make her own decisions? Wasn't that what they were _already_ doing? He had so many questions and no one to ask. He sat up from the couch and paced. When his phone began buzzing he almost jumped onto it.

"Hello!" he nearly shouted into the receiver.

"Hello, Mamoru-san? It's Ikuko Tsukino."

"Oh," he sagged. "Hello Tsukino-san. How can I help you?"

"I was calling for Chibi-Usa-chan. I'm going to be running errands, but she asked if she could spend some time with you instead. Would that be alright?" It was if a light had suddenly dawned on the handsome man. Of course, Chibi-Usa!

"Yes, of course!" he replied, a little too excitedly. "She'd asked me to take her to the zoo, I've been meaning to take her."

"Oh, that's perfect! Thank you. I'm about to leave, can I drop her off?"

"Sure, I'll wait in the lobby."

"I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."

He waited patiently downstairs, tapping his foot and thinking himself a genius. Mamoru heard Chibi-Usa before actually seeing her. She squealed in excitement, ran toward him, and flung herself into his arms.

"Mamo-chan!"

Something had changed when she came into their lives. He wasn't quite sure what it was. But having the pretty pink haired child around made him feel grounded...was grounded the right word? Nevertheless, her presence, it was like she confirmed he had a good future. He felt confident. He wasn't sure why.

"Shall we go to the zoo?" He placed her back down on the ground and bent down to his knees to be at her eye level.

"Yes!"

"Alright," he laughed. "Before we go though...I need you to help me with something..."

**-I*'''*I-**

**-II*'''''*II-**

When Usagi saw the name on her caller ID, she blanched. She thought about refusing the call, but then reconsidered. She'd most certainly end up paying for it if she didn't. She'd probably end up as the brat's indentured servant, courtesy of her mother and father.

"Chibi-Usa."

"Odango Atama come and take me to the zoo!" Usagi pulled her ear away from the phone. The child's high pitched voiced was beyond irritating.

"It's raining, no thanks."

"Ikuko-mama said you have to. And not the whole zoo is outside baka."

She didn't want to go anywhere today. She wanted to stay at Makoto's, eat cookies, and cry. Was that so much to ask for? It'd been three days since she'd broken up with Mamoru the first time and yesterday she had to redo it. Today was supposed to be the day where she could just be with her friends… and also figure out how to avoid the oncoming end of the universe.

Usagi had to borrow Makoto's rain jacket. Her friend was so tall that the rain jacket became a dress; it fell just above her knees. On her legs she put on her dark black jeans and combat boots. Wearing black when it rained was always the best choice. Black remained black even when it was wet, and it wasn't see through.

She was running towards the front of the zoo with her hood flopping about her face. She could hear Chibi-Usa shouting at her to hurry up. She was thankful when she finally reached the entrance. The little girl already had the tickets, she said Ikuko-mama had already paid for them. Usagi was grateful. Heaven knew how limited her funds were. She'd spent half her allowance already on food, and the jumbo fluffy bunny. She was so happy walking out of the store with him. He was as big as she was. Usagi sighed dreamily, thinking about Jumbie always made her happy, she could almost feel how soft and fluffy he was.

"Hey."

Usagi and Chibi-Usa had just walked into the aquarium exhibit, when she heard the deep and familiar voice.

"What- What are you doing here?" she asked nervously. She was trembling. Luckily it was raining out, so she could excuse her shaking for being extremely cold.

"I wanted to spend the day with Chibi-Usa and my **girlfriend**." Her heart fell into the pit of her stomach.

"I don't think my parents would approve of this…"

"I already cleared it with Ikuko-mama," the child interrupted, eating a large chocolate bar. Usagi wondered where the girl had gotten that chocolate bar. She hadn't had one when they arrived. Chibi-Usa oohed and awed, running from display to display.

"Don't run too far," Mamoru called over his shoulder. "Shall we follow before she runs away?" He smiled.

Usagi didn't move. What was he doing? Why was he acting as if their conversations never happened. He was _there_ , she told him… _twice_. Was he trying to smash her into little pieces? Was she stuck in some type of sick ground hound's day where each day she had to break up with her soulmate until she went insane?

He took a step closer to her. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach respond to his nearness and perfect smile. A tingle shot through her chest causing her breast to feel tender. She bit her lip. Mamoru took another step closer and took her hand in his. Why was it, even after two years of dating, he still had her weak in the knees with a single touch? She felt her stomach flip. Her hand curled around his instinctively. The sudden heat of his palm against hers sent a shock wave, an inextricable reminder to her brain: death. She could see her senshi turning to ash as she frantically tried to hold on to their disintegrating bodies. She felt the his warm blood on her shins, a sword piercing her lover's chest. She heard the screams of the people dying throughout their universe. She immediately ripped her hand away.

"No..." she stated shakily.

"No?"

"This...me and you...we're not together anymore." She wrapped her arms around herself, willing herself to stop shaking.

"It was a book Usagi-chan. You don't have to throw a fit." His eyes narrowed.

"I said, were not-"

"You're really going to act like this? Like a child?" His anger roared its ugly head, morphing him into a person he thought he'd outgrown. His outrage seeped into his bones. He laughed contemptuously.

"You're right, you are _definitely_ not the princess," He shook his head lightly. Although he was smiling, the feeling it evoked was startlingly contradictory. It was gave her a sick uneasiness. " _She_ was intelligent. _She_ was elegant. _She_ was mature. _She_ didn't cry like a baby when things didn't go her way." The blonde gasped.

Why was he being so cruel? It was like she was 14 all over again; he was laughing at her, demeaning her entire person. "I mean, where can _you_ expect to go? It's a good thing you already have a set position as Queen." He sneered, "Your incessant whining and dimwittedness exudes pathetic. No one would hire you willingly. I mean, look at you! Usagi Tsukino," He shook his head, "such a disappointment." His eyes stared coldly into her own. "I'm leaving. Don't call me." Then he turned around and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2: Lashing out AKA Seeking Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It means so much that you took the time to write back.**
> 
> This story is focused on the different ways people behave after a break up, specifically the toxic ones. Essentially, a "don't do any of these things" manual.
> 
> The **first chapter centered more on denial.** It's usually the initial reaction, trying to deny that anything is wrong with the relationship. Some behaviors are: ignoring the entire conversation, continuing to behave as if still together, insisting that what they are saying/feeling are incorrect. In the first chapter Mamoru reacts with confusion, because it came out of nowhere. Then when she explains again, he doesn't agree and therefore he ignores it. By the third time, he pulls the "turning the tables" on her. Although she was the one who broke up with him, he behaves like he's the one who is breaking up with her.
> 
> The second chapter will focus on the **lashing out stage.** Some refer to it as revenge (vengeful state), or cause and effect (You did this so I ended up doing that. Basically they try to blame their behavior on the other person's actions. They aren't taking responsibility for their own choices) and if you're someone who likes to view things with a more positive connotation...people also call this "seeking comfort" (I'm rolling my eyes at people who like to use this phrasing).
> 
> Reminder: This is a **darker portrayal of Mamoru**. Make sure to exit out if you don't like an aggressive Mamo-chan.

Key

**I*'''*I**

**II*'''''*II**

The symbol above indicates that it is the same day but different setting or change in point of view.

Key

**~'"'"'"~**

**I*'''*I**

**II*'''''*II**

The symbol above indicates a different day.

Key

**~'"'"'"~**

The symbol above indicates a flashback

*'''/

* * *

_The Premise Series_

**How Not To Handle a Break Up**

Chapter 2

~'"'"'"~

I*'''*I

II*'''''*II

She fled the zoo on foot; sprinting to the bus stop five blocks away. It was illogical to do, there was one outside the gates. But the words that left Mamoru's mouth were chasing her. They were _chasing_ her. She'd be _eaten_ if they captured her.

The first two times she fell, she quickly bounced back and picked up speed. Every moment was critical, she could feel them coming close. On the third she tripped, stumbling forward. Fortunately, her time as Sailor Moon taught her how to rebound; she put forth her hand and pushed off the wet floor as her feet propelled forward. Every fumble provided more time for those words to gain ground. They were biting at her heels. And then came the fourth. She landed on her hands and knees. She'd tumbled too many times, wasted precious seconds. The moment both palms hit the gravel, they jumped on her. **Heavy** , _so heavy_. She remained there, as the rain continued its assault like the statements from his mouth.

When Usagi arrived home, she stripped herself of her clothing and showered. Water gushed forth from the slightly rusted shower head. It beaded down as she sat folding into herself. With her knees up to her chest, rocking back and forth, she cried. She cried with her hand covering her mouth. Covering her mouth to stifle the continuous sobs ripping through her chest.

The first day they broke up, she thought there was nothing worse. She was wrong. It was _this_ day, _those_ words, that decimated her soul. Was she dying? It felt like it. Perhaps, it would be better if she did. If she died, then the end of the universe would never happen. If she died, the pain would end.

For ten whole minutes, Usagi contemplated the idea of ending her life. Ten minutes in which she allowed her thoughts to go into the deepest and darkest recesses of her being. The emptiness swallowed her whole and she gave it permission. She did it under the warm stream of water and the white tiled bathroom; naked and alone. After the passing of six hundred seconds, the Princess's consciousness sent an empathetic wave of love. And then, Usagi Tsukino stopped thinking about the possibility of ending her life.

Rather, she decided she'd just bury herself in her room. Just, lay on the floor and become forgotten, like an old doll at the bottom of a toy chest. Chibi-Usa had come in four times in the past two days, once the day after the zoo, and three times the day after that. First, she had come in cackling. She'd spun around singing

_Mamo-chan is mine._

_Mamo-chan is mine._

_He ditched you._

_You baka._

_Your ugly and your fat._

_Mamo-chan hates you, hates you, hates you._

_Mamo-chan loves me. loves me. loves me._

_You baka._

_Your ugly and your fat._

Her pink hair tossed about as she rolled gleeful in the belief that Mamo-chan had forgotten Usagi at the zoo. On the second day the child came in and threw one of her kitty pillows at the blond's head. When the teenager did nothing, she came back with a pizza and ate the whole thing in front of her. Still, her rival stared at nothing, did nothing, said nothing. The last time she entered Usagi's room, she tiptoed next to her ear and screamed, "Baka Usagi!" Yet, the child received no reaction. It was the third day and the girl had yet to make an appearance.

There was a knock at her door.

"Usagi-chan?" she heard a raspy whisper. "Usagi-chan?"

Shingo peered into the room. His sister was laying on her side, her back to the door. She hadn't left the room for three days. He also noticed, she hadn't eaten. It was beginning to worry him. _Not_ that he worries about her. It was just... _odd_ that Usagi wasn't stuffing her face and running around the house. He felt...a little scared. Usually it was his mom's job to check on everyone's well being. She wasn't around lately. Was he supposed to do it? When she didn't answer, he closed the door and called Chibi-Usa over.

Shingo was short compared to a majority of students at the junior high school. He hadn't grown much from grade six. His dad tried consoling him by saying that the Tsukino men's growth spurt didn't come until their late teens. Frankly, Shingo Tsukino didn't care. So what if he was short. It didn't bother him. It didn't stop him from doing whatever he wanted. Plus, he was quite sure Ami wasn't into superficial things like height. She was into intelligence. So the only thing he really cared about, was he wasn't a total ditz like his sister. If he was, there'd be no chance with Ami Mizuno. And that woman was a blue haired goddess.

The tiny girl rushed over instantly. Out of all the people she met in the twentieth century, Shingo was one of the most interesting. He pulled the funniest pranks and could think his way out of anything. In fact, she thought he was cleverer than Princess Mercury. Even her friends at school thought he was the coolest.

Sometimes Ikuko-mama would have Shingo walk her to school. Once they'd get on campus she'd strut next to him like a peacock with her chin held high. She'd see all the kids point at him in awe. He was a legend at her grade school. He'd pulled some really funny pranks on teachers and other students when he was younger. But he never got caught. She basked in the admiration of her classmates. "Awe man..." she could hear them whispering amongst each other, "...she's so lucky!" "...yea, that's her cousin!"

"Hey Chibi, what's going on with Usagi-chan?"

"Oh, she's throwing a tantrum. Mamo-chan forgot her at the zoo."

"What'dya mean forgot?"

"Me and Mamo-chan and Baka went to the zoo. But she disappeared and he took me home." The little girl shrugged. "Aaaaand," she added. "I think she made Mamo-chan mad, because he had a really sour face after he talked to her. She must've said something stupid, that baka."

"That's it?"

"Yup! Anything else?" The cone haired child loved helping him.

"Nah. Thanks." She gave him a big smile before skipping back to her room.

Shingo rubbed his chin with his thumb, mulling over the information. After ten minutes of standing outside her door, he made a decision. He knocked again and waited a few seconds before opening the door and walking in. Closing it, he leaned against the wall, just left of the door.

"I told a girl I liked her and she called me stupid and ugly." He watched his sister spring up in bed. She sat up staring at him, her brows down and her eyes narrow.

"She called you what!?" she shrieked.

"She said I was stupid and ugly."

"That little twit!" She stood up, her hands fists on her side. "Tell me who she is! That little ingrate. How dare she! I'll fix it, don't you worry Shingo." Usagi stomped over to her dresser and yanked it open, grabbing the first shirt her hand landed on. "Fix that little face of hers with my fist!"

"I was lying." Usagi froze, shirt still in her hand.

"You what?"

"I was lying." He could see her utter confusion; she was trying to figure out why he'd say something like that. "I needed to know you were okay," he told her.

"Okay?"

"You've been, like…in your room. You haven't come out. I was kinda…"

"Were you worried?" Usagi asked her lips curling into a smile.

"No!" He said quickly. "I – I just…wanted to make sure you weren't dead." Shingo noticed the smile fade from her face.

"No," she said softly, "I'm not dead."

"Whatever happened," he paused. "I know you can fix it."

"Yea?"

His sister was always an open book when it came to her emotions. However, she did her best to hide them most of the time. But, when she looked at him, he saw she didn't bother to push it down. She was scared and hurt. He had the sudden desire to punch whoever had made her feel that way in the face.

"Yea. It's like…your specialty. Klutz out, break something, then fix it. You're a pro fixer. No one's as experienced or as good as you."

She blinked several times and bit her lip. He wasn't sure what she was thinking, but he could tell she was having some type of internal conversation.

"Aneki," he called her. The blonde's face whipped toward her little brother. He hadn't called her that (older sister) since he was five. She felt an overwhelming sense of love. Her chest swelled in response. "I'm glad your not dead."

"Me too," she chuckled softly. She quickly wiped the tears that had fallen, and manufactured her face to one of faux annoyance. "Now get out brat so I can go fix stuff." He smiled in return.

Opening the door he walked out and shouted, "Just don't klutz out baka!"

* * *

**~'"'"'"~**

**I*'''*I**

**II*'''''*II**

There was an assertive knock at his door. He finished putting on his sweat pants and placed the towel around his neck. He made his way to the door insouciantly, drying the left side of his head with the towel. Another two knocks came, they were softer as if saying "goodbye I tried." He opened the door. Outside the doorway stood a very surprised Usagi.

She hadn't been sure he'd be home. It was a Thursday at 3pm. He was usually in class. But the anxiety and urgency to tell him was unbearable. It was just too difficult, too painful. And what if the dream _never_ let up? What if, no matter what she and the senshi did fixed it? Was she willing to let him go forever? Her soulmate? Her destiny? The love of her life? No. _Never_. She had let this vision do too much to her life. She didn't care what Rei said, premonition or not, she wasn't going to leave him because of a nightmare.

Her eyes widened at his state of undress. She'd never seen him without clothes. Even though she'd seen shirtless men at the beach, she couldn't help but blush at the sight of his bare chest. A towel hung around his neck, his hair still damp from his shower. He looked, gorgeous. It suddenly hit her that he was the most attractive man she'd ever met...in her life—lives. And this man, for some odd reason, was in love with _her_. _Her_ , a klutzy, ditzy, awkward teen. She exhaled. Had she been holding her breath all this time?

Mamoru stood staring in absolute shock. He hadn't seen her in the past five days, his entire body cried out in desperation. She was wearing a soft green t-shirt that fell just below her waist. A large Keroppi adorned the front, winking in excitement. Her legs were barely covered by her jean shorts, and her feet were sheathed in white tennis shoes. She looked absolutely perfect; she always looked perfect.

It was then that it started to sink in: what was happening, where he was, where she was; and he went into a state of panic. He needed to close the door; needed her to stay outside in the hallway and go back down to the lobby. How was he going to achieve that? He had no shirt. He would just have to tell her to come back later, that he was busy and needed to get to his next class. He began inching the door closed as she started speaking.

"Mamo-"

"Mamoru-kun, did you see my pants?" A female voice called from his bedroom. He squeezed his eyes shut, cringing at the ill-timed question. With his eyes still closed he replied.

"No."

When he opened them, he saw a pair of sapphire ones staring into his. She was looking at him with an expression he hadn't seen before. Her shoulders were tensed, whether they were raised up in fear or defense, he wasn't sure.

"I should've called. I'm sorry," she said, her voice smothered with apathy. "I'll go," She turned around to walk away. He instinctively grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He didn't like when she walked away. No matter what lifetime or form she was in, he refused to allow her to walk away.

"Wait. Why did you come?" Was there a hint of desperation in his tone?

"It doesn't matter anymore."

He stared at the back of her head. Although he couldn't see her face, he imagined she was staring at the ground; a nervous habit.

"Doesn't matter?"

"Yes." She said _yes_ with a precision that hurt. He wasn't sure why her affirmation stung him. It brought forth a surge of anger.

"Why're you here if it doesn't matter?" He hissed.

"It did-matter, I mean...I thought it did. But, I-" She let the subject hang there, not providing it any comfort of a predicate.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" He seethed. The blonde straightened up, her spine nearly snapping. She turned in towards him. His fingers kept hold of her limb. Her eyebrows raised in faux confusion when she replied.

"For what?"

"Found it!" The voice from the inside of the apartment was closer than before; a rustle of heavy steps. A beautiful brunette appeared beside Mamoru. The same brunette she'd met almost two years ago, Mamoru's classmate. What was her name again? Chi...Chihiro? Chiharu?

**~'"'"'"~**

The weather was unusually sticky. Moisture settled on the skin like morning dew on leaves and the walk from the bus stop to the Medicinal hall only bred more. She felt a small bead of sweat traveling down from behind her ear. She wished she hadn't decided to surprise Mamo-chan and met him at the Crown like usual. Going into his class all sweaty, was not picturesque. When she finally reached the university building she thanked the lord, pushing the glass door and basking in the air conditioned hall. She walked over to one of the benches near the wall and allowed herself some time to recuperate.

Usagi's eyes wandered about the structure. It was much larger than she expected. She always thought it was one "hall" not an entire building with different floors. There was a large staircase that allowed students to travel up to the next floor, and down to the...basement? She wasn't sure. What she did know was that she'd come in at the ground floor, so whatever was down there had to be underground...right?

Today he had pharmacology. _What classroom and floor is it on?_ Initially she thought she'd just pop her head into all the classes until she found the right one. But her plan didn't work with multiple floors and some twenty classes on each one. She looked down the hall, then up at the staircase.

"Hey, can I help you find your class?" A boy, possibly Mamoru's age or older, asked her. He had dark brown hair, with the "boy band" haircut. His hair swept to the right side and framed his slim face. His eyes, maybe honey colored? They looked multi-dimensional. They were most interesting.

"Do you have yellow in your eyes?" she asked as she leaned closer, peering at his iris.

"Oh, uhh," he bent back slightly, "Yea."

"And green too...orange...and brown?" she was trying to take count of all the woven colors.

"Yea-yes."

"That's cool." She smiled, removing herself from his personal space. He returned with an awkward smile.

"Did you need help?"

"Oh, yes!" she said excitedly, then cocked her head to the left. "How'd you know?"

"Well, you're looking around like your lost..."

"Oh, duh!" Usagi hit the palm of her hand to her forehead. "I'm looking for Pharmacology."

"Is that with Hinata sensei or Taki sensei?" _Oh_ , she scratched her temple. She wasn't sure. She tried to think back to the conversations that he'd made about the course. She thought she heard him say that _he_ gave such easy tests.

"Mmm...Taki Sensei."

"Cool, you can follow me. I'm his T.A. He's on the second floor. He should just be finishing up his lecture in like ten minutes."

"Thank you," she bowed. "I'm Usagi Tsukino. You can call me Usagi-chan."

"Oh yea, you're welcome. I'm Shingo Maeda."

"Oh! That's my brother's name!" she giggled.

Shingo watched the girl in fascination. She was extremely odd, her energy, her manners, her hair...but, there was something refreshing about it.

"Did you want to wait inside?" He asked as soon as they'd reached the doors.

"Would you...would you come with me?" The blonde asked bashfully. "I dont wanna embarrass..." Shingo nodded his head. He understood. Girls were often nervous when walking in by themselves, especially during the lecture.

"Sure." Holding his commuter bag he walked in. Usagi followed closely behind; nervous that the professor might call her out and cause all those students to turn and stare at her, Mamoru would be mortified. Initially, she was going to wait outside, but she really wanted to see what a university course was.

The classroom was shaped like a horseshoe, with stadium seating separated by a long flight of carpeted steps. She counted a total of ten rows, eight seats on each side. Every row had one continuous desk. If Usagi did the math she would have said the room could hold 80 students. She would be wrong. 80 was just one side of the horseshoe. With both sides, the classroom held 160 students. The professor appeared to be around her father's age. When he spoke his forearm went up and down like a judge pounding a gavel.

Her eyes roamed the room, looking for her boyfriend's ebony hair. It took less than a minute to spot him. He sat in the third row, next to a brunette, attentively taking notes. The girl beside him was leaning forward to look at students who were sitting a level below.

The forest haired professor turned around and announced the exam would be in two weeks, emphasizing the words 'closed book.' She noticed students nod quietly, scribbling on their papers. At the end of class Usagi stood up and walked down to row three. Chiba was bending down, picking up his bag.

"Mamoru-kun are you coming to Keigo-kun's study group tonight?" The brunette inquired. With his head still bowed over his bag he shook his head. "You know, it's bad form not mingling with your future fellows." Sighing she turned to leave and was startled by a petite girl standing a few feet away on the stair.

Usagi noted how very pretty the girl was. She had deep grey eyes that reminded her of storm clouds. Her hair was slightly wavy at the ends with fringed bangs. Although her lips were a little thin, she had a beautiful nose and long neck. She heard Mamoru call from behind the girl.

"Usagi-chan?"

"Hi, Mamo-chan," she leaned to the right and waved.

The girl looked back at her dark haired friend and then back at the blonde standing on the side.

"Mamo-chan?" The grey eyed girl turned slowly to Mamoru and smirked, " 'Mamo-chan,'" she teased, "who is this cutie?" Mamoru quickly put his bag under his arm and made his way to Usagi.

"I'm his girlfriend," the blonde beamed. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He shifted uncomfortably, and slowly uncoiled her arms.

"You are adorable," her voice amiable. "I'm Chiharu Kondo...'Mamo-chan's' friend."

"Hi!" Usagi bowed, "I'm Usagi Tsukino."

"Well, Mamoooo-chan," Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Be good to this one. Tah!" Chiharu bowed courteously and walked up the stairs towards the back of the class, where a small group had congregated.

"What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you!" She grinned, reaching for his hand. Instead, he avoided the touch by readjusting his bag strap. "Did I..." she looked at the ground, "did I do something wrong? I'm sorry."

"No." Guilt sunk in as he watched her smile fall to the floor. "No, you didn't. It was nice you wanted to surprise me. Come...let's go." They started walking up when Mamoru remembered he'd left his notes on the desk. When he went down to get them, she overheard Chiharu.

"...his girlfriend, yea."

"So?" Another person asked.

"She is such a cutie. I mean super adorable. But you can tell...he doesn't find her sexually attractive," she said in a lower voice. _Sexually attractive?_ _What does that mean?_

"...fragile?"

"She looks it. I told him be good with her. She's too young to feel... kind of heartbreak..."

"First time I found out, I thought I was gonna die..."

"That's my point-"

The sound of Mamoru's footsteps pulled her back. She waited for him to move ahead and continued behind him. Just as she reached the top, she remembered Shingo. Abruptly, she turned around and ran down the steps. Mamoru heard Usagi's footfalls and immediately looked back. He watched as she clopped down the stairs past the lecture stage to the teacher's assistant desk, where Maeda-sempai sat grading papers.

"Shingo-kun?" He could hear her say. _How does she know him_? The upper classman looked up and a pink tint colored his cheeks. "Thank you."

He nodded his head and gave her a slight smile. She bowed and then came bounding back to him. Mamoru saw the assistant's eyes watch Usako climb back up the steps. He didn't like the way his honey eyes were following her; it reminded him of why he didn't like her coming to the university. Once she was next to Mamoru's side, she turned back to Maeda-sempai and waved goodbye enthusiastically. She was much too bright for her own good.

**~'"'"'"~**

"Hello Chiharu-san," Usagi bowed low. Mamoru's hand quickly retracted at the blonde's greeting.

"Usagi-chan!" She smiled. Her smile lit up her face. It was genuine, and it hurt Usagi to know that the girl he'd just made love to was nice. She was hoping that the university student would give her a wicked smile; something that would ignite a kind of hatred in her blood. Chiharu looked back at Mamoru. "Don't forget class is in like..." she looked down at her watch, "Twenty." She turned to Usagi. "Hopefully I'll see you again soon. Tah!" Chiharu walked to the elevator.

As soon as the woman past Usagi, Mamoru immediately pulled her into his apartment and shut the door, standing feet apart.

"Listen, I don't care what you do, okay? It's not any of my business. You do what _you_ want and I'll do the _same_."

She hadn't meant for the words to mean anything other than, 'we have no business in one another's lives.' She wasn't at all aware that the words held implication and innuendo. She found herself forcefully pushed against his door. Her body landed with a thud. His hands pinned her shoulders.

"Oww," she hissed. The shock from the collision reverberated through her back. "What're you doing?!" She attempted to shrug off his hands. His fingers dug into her flesh. "Stop it!" He was behaving erratically. Normally, the reaction to such a situation was fear, instead she felt offended. _How dare he_!

He bent down and peered at her face. His eyes had darkened to a near black. His aura was changing. The temperature had dropped, and she felt her skin respond with goosebumps. She recalled these same powers during his time under Beryl's spell: Dark Endymion.

"If you let anyone touch you," his voice, despite being soft, was contradictorily threatening. "I Will Kill Him." He emphasized each word as if making a sacred vow. Her pupils dilated in surprise and the quickly contracted in anger.

"Let go!" She grabbed his fingers and plied them off her shoulders. He had already lightened his hold when she had thrown his arms toward the floor. Fury blazed through her and she slapped him with all her human strength intermingled with some of her senshi one. If Mamoru had been completely human, he would have been unconscious. Regrettably, he was not. He stumbled a little. But as he was Tuxedo Mask, he rebounded instantly. He looked at her for a few seconds before turning and walking back to his room. Usagi left, slamming the door behind her.

Once she'd left the lobby she instinctively walked towards the arcade. She had no idea where she was going. She knew she didn't want to go home. Neither did she want to deal with the pink haired devil; plus she'd already told her parents that she was going to be sleeping at Ami's. More so, she didn't want to see the girls; they didn't know what she'd had intended to do. So she walked without any particular destination in mind. Taking out her phone, she scrolled through her contact list, finally settling on one. Well, she was pretty close. It was only a fifteen minute walk. She nodded and continued on.

**I*'''*I**

**II*'''''*II**

The refrigerator was making that weird buzzing sound again. He moaned in irritation and walked to the large rectangle and rocked it side to side. He heard the items inside slide left to right, right to left. With his hands still on the corners of the fridge he closed his eyes to listen. Sighing in relief, his hands slid down from the corners. Opening the freezer he took a few ice cubes and dropped them into his glass cup. Then he opened the top cupboard above the microwave and retrieved his stash of whisky. He wasn't much of a drinker, but on certain days, days like this one, he needed it. He poured the amber liquid over the ice. Just as he had put the cork back into the bottle, he heard a series of knocks on his door.

Motoki was surprised to see his little odango haired friend standing there. Her head was down and all he could see were her cute little pigtails and outfit. His shock passed quickly and he smiled down at her.

"Usagi-chan, what brings you here?" he asked happily. She looked up slowly, and the smile he'd greeted her with dissipated. She stared at him with a look he was all too familiar with.

"Come in, come in," he said whilst ushering her through. He brought her to his worn down couch. "Take a seat, I was just making myself something to drink. Do you want anything? Water or juice or something?"

"Water would be nice," she whispered.

He returned from the kitchen with her water in one hand and his drink in the other.

"So...do you want to talk about it?" He watched as she drank the cup of water and then put it down on the table. She looked at the blank television. "Did you want to watch something? I can turn it on."

"Okay."

He reached out to take the remote control. "What'd you feel like watching?" he asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Anything." Motoki let out a short breath, well, that wasn't helpful.

"Anything you don't want to watch?"

"Scary stuff."

Eventually, he settled on a generic story about a dog. It seemed like a safe choice. Usagi had pulled her feet under her bottom and was leaning against the armrest. Her head cradled on her small hands. They sat silently, eyes on the screen. Motoki had refilled his drink once by the end of the movie. He was sitting on his la-Z-boy and hadn't attempted to talk to her since he'd turned on the movie.

"Did you wanna watch something else?" He looked over to the opposite side where she lay.

"Motoki?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I stay over tonight?"

"Wha... Why?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go. I can't talk with ..." she stopped herself. "It's okay if I can't. I'll figure it out." He suddenly pictured his friend outside in the park, curled up on the bench sleeping. He shook his head.

"No, it's fine. Of course you can stay."

His friend was thankful. She gave him a small sad smile. He returned her with a wider one, hoping she'd cheer up.

"Do you wanna shower? Unazuki has a pair of pajamas you can borrow," he told her. As if suddenly remembering, his voice rose in volume. "It's washed! I washed it!" For some reason he felt embarrassed and needed to assert he did wash clothes. It was a weird thought.

She nodded her head and took the clothes in gratitude and went to shower.

The store manager went to his recliner and pulled up the leg rest. He thought back to the look she'd given him when she'd first arrived. He knew that look, he'd seen it in the mirror throughout the past year. Eyes that conveyed tragic heart break. He remembered how he'd shared with the girls he'd come to love as sisters, that Reika had broken up with him. She told him she was staying in Africa, she wouldn't return to Japan. His entire world had fallen apart. He recalled how the girls gathered around him. They attempted to console him, putting their hand on his shoulders. He particularly remembered Usagi's reaction. As the other girls had begun asking questions of why and how, she hadn't asked anything. She simply sat next to him quietly. He remembered how much more comforting it was to simply sit silently with a friend next to him. He hoped he could provide her the same feelings now.

Showering helped her to relax. She felt dirty after seeing Chiharu at Mamo-chan's...she meant Chiba-san's apartment. Walking back into the living room she could see Motoki's straw colored hair from the top of the recliner. She walked over to the couch and sat down quietly.

Motoki was off in his own little world when he heard the sound of someone sitting on the couch. His eyes, which had been focused on the floor, traveled to his friend. The first thing he noticed were her dainty feet; something moved in his gut. He found her bare feet against his plush carpet strangely erotic. He wasn't sure why. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His eyes quickly traveled up to her face. Usagi's hair was down, bereft of her usual style. He wondered if it was always so gold. There was a soft halo that surrounded her as she sat. Unazuki's pajamas were a little too small on her. The plaid shorts stopped a few inches past her pelvis and the top just touched her hips. His sister was a year younger than the blonde. He cleared his throat.

"Good shower?"

"Yea, it helped."

"You hungry?" He asked, although he already knew the answer. He was met with an enthusiastic yes. In less than twenty minutes the two sat at the couch eating ramen. He was about to turn the television back on when she spoke again.

"How long does it to take...to get over someone you love?" Motoki put the controller down. He didn't want to lie to her. At the same time, he didn't want to give her an answer that might hurt her more. He turned his head to see her listening to him intently.

"Honestly...I don't know. I'm still in the middle of trying. I kind of feel like...I don't know. It's hard to put into words." He felt the sorrow wash over him again. His friend moved her gaze back to her food.

They ended up watching some reality show about a boy band called Three Lights. They laughed at the boys' crazy conversations and antics. The one called Seiya Kou reminded him of Mamoru, his dark hair and blue eyes. They had the same type of confidence and swagger. Albeit the pop idol was energetic and loud. Two things that Mamoru was not. When they were done, he took the bowls to the sink.

Motoki returned from the kitchen when Usagi asked, "Hey onii-san, do you know Chiharu Koto?" Motoki searched his memory.

"I know a Chiharu Kondo, but not a Koto."

"Oh, that's her, Kondo-san."

"Yea, I know her."

"How?"

"We all went to school together," Motoki answered. "She dated Mamoru-kun for a little bit." Usagi kept her eyes on the show. She nodded in acknowledgement and moved a little in her seat.

"Do you find her sexually attractive?" Motoki nearly fell off the chair. What? He was a little baffled. But, still his mind brought forth an image of Chiharu.

"Hmmmm...I guess..." he paused as he thought back to her image; her dark hair, grey eyes and breasts came to mind. "Sure, she's sexually attractive."

"What's it mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"Sexually attractive."

"Well...it means that you find someone attractive, sexually."

"Onii-san you just gave me the definition by repeating the word."

He laughed a little and rubbed his head. He sought for the right description.

"It means that you find them desirable in that… you want to have sex with them."

"Oh," her cheeks flushed.

She didn't expect that. Although, she wasn't sure what she expected it to be. So, essentially Mamoru didn't have any desire to have sex with her. She felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. That made complete sense. In fact, it answered a lot of the questions about their relationship. She realized now why Ami had told her to say that their relationship was more "familial." Initially she believed it was meant that their relationship was already like a family, husband wife...as in the two of them behaving like a married couple. It dawned on her that it meant 'brother and sister or cousins...'

"What about me?"

"You?"

"Am I sexually attractive?" If Motoki and Mamoru both thought the same way about Chiharu, it would stand to reason they have similar tastes...right?

"Usagi-chan," he sighed. "Everyone has a different tastes," he rephrased himself to clarify. "I mean what I like, might not be same as what someone else likes." He saw her cave inwards.

"I figured," she whispered. "I guess they were right." She hadn't meant to say the last part out loud. He immediately felt ashamed. He stood up from his seat and sat next to her.

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. Of course you are," he rushed. "Yea, definitely." But the damage to her ego was already done. She looked away from him.

"It's okay, you don't have to lie."

"Hey," Motoki took her small hands in his and placed them on her lap. "I was just surprised. I mean, I've known you since you were like...eleven? So it caught me off guard." He apologized. "I've been your onii-san." He added, as to reiterate that he had taken the question as if she really was his little sister.

"But you know, thinking about it, you're not a kid anymore. You're seventeen, you could live on your own if you wanted. So I just needed a second to process," his voice was apologetic, urgent to explain. He didn't like seeing her so sad. She had always been such a bright light in his life, in everyone's life. It had been hard to see her so downtrodden.

"You don't need to-" she began. Motoki took a deep breathe a put his right palm on her cheek to leading her face back to his. Her eyes were darker than its usual cobalt color. Through the years, he noticed that when Usagi was having a particular bad or emotional day, her eyes would darken into sapphires. But when she was giddy and happy they were a bright cobalt. It helped him delineate her real crying from her complaining cries.

"I'd definitely have sex with you." He told her with strong conviction. It was obvious she didn't believe him. Which meant, he'd have to elucidate, to let her know, that of course she was desirable. He wondered why she felt so dejected. Motoki looked into her eyes and spoke honestly.

"You're absolutely stunning, you have those sky blue eyes that makes everyone's heart race," his thumb drifted to the light tendrils near her jaw. "Soft gold hair that I'd love to run my hands through." He brought up his other hand to cup her face. "A perfectly shaped face that I want to hold between my hands," his eyes unconsciously moved to each body part as he spoke. "And perfect lips that I want to kiss." Her eyes widened in disbelief. Really? Did she really make him want to do all that? Did she really make guys feel that…did she make Mamoru feel that?

"Kiss... _my_ lips?" Did she really have kissable lips? She thought he was going to say, 'Yes, you have very kissable lips.' Shockingly, he leaned forward and kissed her.

When she was twelve she wondered what it would feel like to kiss Motoki. Well, now she knew. It felt nice. His lips were soft and warm. The kiss had been unexpected, so he had landed onto her slightly parted lips.

As an experienced man, he took it as an invitation and swept his tongue inside. She was stunned, it was the second time someone had put their tongue in her mouth. She stroked back tentatively. The action caused him to lean into her further. _This_ was the part when Mamoru had told her she needed to go home. But it didn't seem like Motoki was going to do the same.

She opened her mouth wider, and he nearly dove on top of her. His body pushed her back against the armrest while his chest pressed against hers. He continued to explore her mouth, and his hands that had been cupping her face, traveled down her neck to her waist. She found the back of his neck and pressed his mouth deeper. Nimble fingers with knowledge of pleasure, slipped under her shirt and up to her clothed breast. She arched in response with the desire to be touched more. The sandy blonde was more than happy to accommodate, his hands pushed aside the lacy covering to expose and grasp her naked skin. Gasping at his touch, her hands flew into his hair, slanting her mouth over his.

With every stroke of his fingers and press of his groin, she felt heat pool in to her center causing her to seep liquid between her legs. A feeling she always got when she was around Mamo-chan.

* * *

Hopefully you found it interesting! I've always been a fan of UsagixMotoki, so if you don't like, oh well.

To be honest, it's pretty **normal** for this to happen. When there is a break up, **people tend to return to an ex** (because they're an easy and familiar lay) **or** they **go to someone they trust** , **usually a close friend**. Unfortunately, these choices usually **end up back firing** in some way.

A close friend of mine slept with one of her closest friends after her boyfriend broke up with her. Her friend ended up falling for her, so when she went back to the guy who had initially dumped her, her friend cut off all ties. It was sad. I tend to follow the 'return to the ex.' Each break up, I'd go back to an ex to make myself feel better. But it never ended well. Especially when the guy I used to be with found out. It was very ugly. **Don't make the same mistake guys**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mamoru desperately tries to hold on to Usako.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to
> 
> NRMH
> 
> Lightsideknight
> 
> Manamaru
> 
> camicorn37
> 
> Yira
> 
> Branwynn_Heartfyr 
> 
> It means so much that you took the time to write back.
> 
> This story is focused on the different ways people behave after a break up, specifically the toxic ones. Essentially, a "don't do any of these things" manual.
> 
> The third chapter will focus on the desperation. It's the stage in which a person tries to use all tactical means to cling on to their relationship, "trapping" them.
> 
> Reminder: This is a darker portrayal of Mamoru. Make sure to exit out if you don't like an aggressive Mamo-chan.

Key

**I*'''*I**

**II*'''''*II**

The symbol above indicates that it is the same day but different setting or change in point of view.

Key

**~'"'"'"~**

**I*'''*I**

**II*'''''*II**

The symbol above indicates a different day.

Key

**~'"'"'"~**

The symbol above indicates a flashback

*'''/

* * *

_The Premise Series_

**How Not To Handle a Break Up**

Chapter 3

**~'"'"'"~**

**I*'''*I**

**II*'''''*II**

Mamoru wasn't doing well. Those words, " _...and I'll do the same_ ," were running on an endless loop. His mind conjured horrifying images of Usako straddling some unknown man, her body bouncing. Each time he tried closing his eyes he was met with images of her pressed up against someone who was not him. He put his palms to his temples and squeezed as if trying to liquefy the thoughts and drain them. With each day his anxiety grew. Where was she? Was she with someone else? The anger that had filled him with a deep desire to hurt her, was replaced the desperation to get back to her.

Thankfully she hadn't told any of her friends what had happened the day she'd come over. The fact that she didn't indicated that there was still some chance. If she wanted him gone forever, she would have told everyone. By doing so she'd seal his fate, no one would support them getting back together. They'd all hold a grudge. But she hadn't told them. Which meant she didn't want them to hate him.

She was avoiding him, he knew that. But how she was able to do it so well, he didn't. He frequently bumped into her before. Now, it was like she disappeared. There was no sign of her, not at any of her usual haunts. Mamoru was chasing; it was a game of hide and go seek, and she was winning. When it came to Sailor Moon, it was tag. He tried to get to her, but she was constantly running away, or in most cases, being blocked by her senshi. They were fiercely protective. It was a game of distract the vigilante as the heroine ran away.

The desperate voicemails and texts did nothing either. He pleaded to meet, begged her to talk to him. But she was unresponsive. He was losing his mind. How was it, that they could be happy for two years and then suddenly break up? It made no logical sense; no matter how many times he ran her stupid explanation through his head.

He was beginning to feel like he was losing it. If he were to assess his symptoms, doctors would say he was going through withdrawal. He needed to see her, touch her, know she was still there. Where was she? Who was she with? He was constantly trying to rid himself of the thought that his Usako would love anyone else, touch anyone else.

Her devotion to him through the last two years was pure, and his love for her was just as strong. He held on to that notion, and remembered how dedicated she was, how much she yearned to be with him. There was no way, _no way_ , she would ever be with someone else.

He was going to get her alone, and he was going to speak with her. They would fix whatever needed to be fixed and they'd be **together**. She loved him. She _loves_ him. Loves. If he could just talk to her, he knew he could convince her to stay

**I*'''*I**

**II*'''''*II**

He landed gracefully on the balcony, despite his apartment building being 202 meters tall and his apartment roughly 140 meters from the ground. He stepped through the sliding door into the living room, placing the girl down. Usagi had ceased her commands to "put me down" when he'd used his paternal tone.

"Hush!" he commanded. She never liked when he used it on her. It made her feel like a child, and it triggered her to obey.

"Take me home," she ordered. She had been evading him so well. She used the pain and anger of that day to fuel her determination. When he started texting and calling her she almost broke. She came close to giving in, and then she remembered that day she had decided to give in. That day she went intending to confess. That day Chiharu asked about her pants.

Now, she was here with him alone. She cursed herself for her slow reaction. After she threw an attack, there was always a fraction of a second it left her vulnerable. The power it takes to conjure her healation, left her weak a few moments after it left her scepter. He'd known that and grabbed her in that instant. He'd not only kidnapped her, but he'd push down on her broach forcing her to de-transform, preventing her from fighting back or escaping. There was nothing she could do in human form, especially since he was leaping off buildings.

Mamoru de-transformed as he walked back to close the balcony doors.

"Take me home."

"We need to talk, I've been calling you and you haven't answered." She wanted to snap at him, tell him to go talk to Chiharu. Wasn't she his girlfriend now? The unbidden memory of the girl leaving his apartment came to mind. A sharp stabbing pain struck.

"Because we already had a meeting about the enemies. I don't have any more information. We aren't hiding anything from you." She huffed, "So just, take me home."

"I want to talk about us."

"I'm leaving." If he wasn't going to give her a ride home, then she'd walk. She couldn't be there anymore. He grasped the crook of her arm and yanked her back.

"You're not leaving until you explain why." She shook his hand off.

"I already told you. I don't think that we should...have to live with this prince and princess stuff. I want to live my own life. I- I don't feel like that about you." Her voice sounded confident, even if she didn't really feel it.

"You're lying," -shouting angrily- "I know you love me!" She winced. Her reaction sent a rush of fear through him. He didn't want her to run away. His voice shook.

"We're meant to be together." He took her hands in his. "We're soulmates. Usako, I love you more than anything in this world, you're all I have… all I need."

"I'm sure you told Chiharu the same thing," she sneered, pulling her arms away.

"I- I know I fucked up. You've _never_ been anything but _amazing_. I was stupid and mad, and I lashed out. Please forgive me. You're _so_ much _better_ than me. You've always been so much more. You gave me love... and I did something like that... But I need-" His eyes glistened, and a heavy rock fell into the pit of her stomach splashing guilt in its wake.

"Please stop," she whispered. "You're making this hard. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then come back to me!" He grasped her shoulders, squeezing them. Once more, she shrugged him off.

"I cant!" she shouted, tears rising. Her voice in genuine pain she repeated, "I can't be with you. I just can't." She felt her knees starting to give out and she walked over to the couch to sit down to try and regain the strength that was leaving her. "Please understand. It hurts me to see you hurting. I love you, I do. But," -she swallowed- "I love you like a friend. The same way I love the girls, Motoki, Naru...I'm just not _in_ love with you." Mamoru walked over and knelt down.

"I don't believe that," he responded huskily. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me."

Taking her chin in his hand he pushed it up, trying to make eye contact. However, she kept her eyes to the ground. "Look at me," he repeated. When she didn't comply, he switched to the paternal tone she so hated. "Look. at. me." She unconsciously obeyed. He lowered his voice, "Tell me you don't love me."

Gazing deeply into his eyes, her heart felt such agony. It was as if she was drowning. She could feel his suffering, and it was eating her up. She couldn't bring herself to say it. Instead she swatted his arm from her chin and leaned back.

"Stop this. I don't want to go over it again. Just please, take me home."

Mamoru placed both palms on her upper legs.

"Don't do this," his said hoarsely. He gripped her thighs. "I need you."

"Don't." Usagi pushed his hands away. But they returned quickly, this time resting on her waist.

"I can't make it without you," he pleaded. She couldn't look at him anymore. It was too hard. She needed to leave. Why was he making things so hard? Everything she was doing was for the safety of the world. Everyone she loved. His thumbs moved in small circles, purposely pushing the fabric of her top blouse to access her skin.

"Stop." She sat up to remove his hands. But he quickly took her by the wrists and pulled her back down to the couch. He swiftly moved his hands to the sides of her thighs and laid his head down on her lap.

She froze. Mamoru's physical affection had always been limited. So, alough his hands had touched her waist and even grazed her skin, it never crossed her mind that any of his movements were anything but innocent. But, his head on her lap had shocked her. It was an extremely intimate position. She could feel his soft hair on her thighs. His breath caused goosebumps and caused a pool of heat between her legs.

"Don't go," he begged. His palms, on each side of her outer thigh, began moving up and down, as if warming her. With each stoke, his hands rose closer to her waist.

When his finger dipped under her silk pajama shorts she gasped. Mamoru turned his head and began kissing her thighs as he pleaded for her to stay. Her body welcomed the sensations. He opened his mouth to suck on her skin, while his hands moved to her crotch.

Slowly his hands pulled her legs apart. The feel of his tongue on her inner thigh sent a shock through her body. Her chest immediately arched as she gasped. The tingle in her chest gathered and concentrated at the tips of her nipples. It felt so good. He continued to kiss her, moving closer and closer to her heat, his fingers at the lining of her underwear.

"Please," he continued begging, whispering, "I love you." His fingers began stroking her sex through the cotton. She felt her hips buck. He was kissing a trail up to her crotch. He pulled the cloth to the side; slowly coming out of the haze Usagi felt him push her underwear to the side.

"Wait-wait-don't," and then he licked. Her eyes shot open and she gasped for air, moaning. Her hands grabbed at his hair pushing him to do it again. "Oh my god!"

He continued to work her, tasting her. With each thrusting of her hips his heart felt lighter. He dipped his finger in and he once again heard her cry out to the Lord. He moved in and out at a slow pace and then began picking up speed. As his hands worked her, he moved his mouth up to her chest. With his free hand he pushed down her top massaging her breast.

Usagi could feel the moment just before she'd reach the height of pleasure. She threw her head back and moaned loudly in bliss. He unzipped his pants. She was still panting from her orgasm, her body in a state of euphoria. He freed himself and then made his way between her legs.

"I need you," he repeated incessantly. He crushed his mouth to hers, she whimpered at the pain. He kissed her hungrily. Positioning himself and thrusting inside her, she let out a long moan. Her chest arched up at the delicious sensation. She met his every thrust, her legs wrapped around his thighs. Her mewls of pleasure filled the room. He told her over and over, "I love you Usako."

She felt her body reach that cliff once more, she was almost there. As soon as it peaked, she shouted "Mamo-chan!" Hearing her endearment triggered his body to spill his seed, to fill her womb and claim her as his. His heart felt full; he felt whole. Everything was going to be okay. They were _back_ **together** , like they were _always_ meant to be.

**I*'''*I**

**II*'''''*II**

She waited until he fell asleep. Which, thankfully, was in less than an hour. It was difficult getting out of his embrace. His arms were cradling her against his chest. Her first attempt to get out was a failure. Despite being asleep he would not let go. It was a painstaking ordeal to escape his arms without waking him.

Once she'd reached his genkan, she transformed. Harnessing her strength and speed, Moon was able to get to her home speedily. It was a good thing she kept her mind on the task ahead: get home before daylight, otherwise she'dve had an emotional breakdown. She hadn't gotten two hours sleep when she cried herself awake trembling from her nightmare.

Fear gripped his heart when he woke up to find her gone. It shouldn't, they were **together** now. Nevertheless, it was. How could he guarantee she _stayed,_ make it so there'd be _nothing_ that could _ever_ separate them? The answer was obvious. There was only _one_ way. A baby.

If they became pregnant, she'd _never_ leave. She wouldn't, she couldn't. She'd _never_. He _must_ in order to secure forever. They were meant to be anyway. What did it matter if she got pregnant now or in the future? It didn't change the fact that they'd be together. It only sped things up; their family would start ten years sooner than he planned.

He was more than capable of taking care of a child. His relationship with Chibi-Usa demonstrated he was more than qualified. Once Usagi became pregnant, he'd have her move in, and they'd get married. It might strain their relationship with her parents, but in the long run the Tsukino's will concede.

Until he finished his doctorate program, Usako would be a stay at home mother. It might be difficult for the senshi to have to fight without her, but once she healed from child-birth and they found someone trustworthy to take care of their offspring, she'd be back in battle. He could picture it now, a happy family. _His_ happy family. In the future he intended to have more. He wanted a team of them, none of his children would ever feel alone. They'd _always_ have each other.

**I*'''*I**

**II*'''''*II**

Usagi took her time leaving class. Her feet dragged across the ground. Haruna-sensei let her out of detention early. Most likely to meet her with project partner Genta. A good student would be going over a list of ideas for their assignment. However, she was never a very good student, and her thoughts were immersed in the events of last night. Particularly the part where Mamo-chan was between her legs. Her body reacted instantly. She halted and pressed her thighs together, taking slow breaths in and out.

"Tsukino-chan?"

"Huh?" Her eyes fluttered open. When was it that she closed her eyes? Genta was standing in front of her, his dark brown eyes peering into her own. Black hair fell carelessly around his face and down his shoulders. A silver gauge pierced his right ear lobe. He was in a rock band called "The Honey Badgers."

His slim fingers held onto the belt across his chest that held his guitar. Her eyes zeroed in on them, he'd performed at so many school functions. She wondered what his hands would feel like inside her. Was he as talented at bringing a woman to cum as he was strumming his instrument? Maybe she could be his instrument...

"You aright?"

"Yea, yea, sorry," she blushed. He straightened up.

"I know we're supposed to meet up today," he adjusted his strap, "but you think we could reschedule? My band just got a gig-"

"Of course, no problem" -she started walking out of the building- "I actually have something too. How about next week?"

"That works. We should probably figure out what we're gonna do it on." She shrugged.

"Any ideas?"

"Nope."

"Me neither. List of ideas next week?" They'd finally made it to the entrance to campus. He nodded.

"Sounds good." He put a hand on her shoulder and lightly squeezed, "Thanks for this." His grip on her shoulder reminded her of the earlier daydream... his fingers, her body. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. She smiled and waved off his thanks. "See ya next week Tsukino-chan." The blonde watched as he walked away.

"Usako."

Usagi turned about slowly. She found him staring at her, his eyes dark pools. Her legs told her to keep moving away from the handsome man leaning against his silver sports car. He pushed himself off the door. When he was standing in front of her, his eyes were shining cerulean, his lips pulled into a small smile. "Going to the Crown?" He asked.

She couldn't seem to find her voice. Her thoughts were a jumble. She nodded.

"I'll take you."

Where were the girls? She needed Intervention One: separate Mamoru and Usagi. That's right, they _expected_ her detention to be let out thirty minutes from now. How was it that Mamoru knew she'd be out early? Had he been waiting? She wasn't sure when, but her legs had already gotten her inside the car. _It's just a ride_. The arcade was a five minute drive away.

He didn't start the car right away. He did however, lean over and nip at her earlobe and kiss her neck.

"I've been thinking about you all day" -he whispered- "Let's go to my place."

His hand was on her thigh and she felt her heart constrict. She was still aroused from her previous thoughts of Genta's fingers, Mamoru's actual hands on her thigh only served to feed the fire. She wanted it _so_ bad. She nodded her head, still unable to speak.

Mamoru had always been talented in his ability to multi-task. So, driving and pumping his fingers into her were simple. She moaned the entire seven minutes to his apartment; hips bucking in tandem. They both rushed out of the car.

It thrilled her that Mamoru, the always reticent man, was replaced by such an exhibitionist. Hands that barely touched her in the two years they'd been together, groped her; publicly roaming her waist and thighs, kissing her in the elevator. He didn't restrain himself when ushering her though the lobby. It was a titillating. The fact that people were staring only made it more exciting. She should have been embarrassed by their looks of disgust and disapproval. Contrarily, it drove her to touch him just as much.

Their clothes were off before they'd gotten past the genkan. It took seconds to strip. She jumped on him, and he quickly made his way to the bed, relishing in the contact of their bare skin. He'd started on top, kissing, fondling, sucking.

At some point she'd gotten him on his back, her mouth assaulting his body. She kissed him down to his Adonis belt where she sucked on the muscles that made the shape of a V. He took a sharp breath in. Her hands massaged his inner thighs as she licked the indents that separated each abdomen muscle. When she took him into her mouth, he moan loudly, slamming his head back against the pillow. She sucked unashamedly, without any hesitance. It wasn't something she hadn't fantasized about. There were nights where she'd imagined being exactly where she was now; his head between his legs, staring up at him.

When she finally came up, she spoke for the first time.

"Protection?" Usagi asked out of breath.

Last night she hadn't been sure he'd put one on. Once she'd left his apartment that early morning, she went a little mad thinking she'd have to go to a clinic and take Plan B. However, after thinking about it in school, she concluded that Mamoru was always three steps ahead.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of us."

She accepted his answer without question. Although, she shouldn't have. Had she taken the time to listen to him, she'd have noticed he said he'd "take care of us," not that he had any protection. Usagi was uneducated in all sexual devices, items, and safety. She put her faith in the fact that Mamoru did. Despite noticing he put nothing on or spilling into her, she assumed there was some type of pill he'd taken akin to women's birth control.

Once again, as soon as the effects of her orgasm dissipated, guilt and self-loathing emerged. She dressed swiftly and managed to leave the apartment without him. He'd attempted to pull her back into bed, and was nearly successful, until he'd gotten on his knees and she was struck with the image of a sword through his chest. She shook him off and agreed to whatever it was he was saying. She'd shut out his words after the vision of his death. He insisted on going with her but she lied and said her parents were waiting for her there; he relented and she was free.

**~'"'"'"~**

**I*'''*I**

**II*'''''*II**

It was Tuesday, which meant she wouldn't see him waiting for her after school. He had his own courses to complete. Mamoru graduated this semester and after that, he'd be on his way to Harvard in America. His acceptance into the elite university had been his dream come true. She'd been so happy for him, albeit saddened that he'd been away for two years. However, it now worked in her favor, having Mamoru gone was for the best.

Entering into the Crown, Usagi spotted Motoki taking orders from the girls. As she made her way to her friends she caught sight of a familiar set of multi-dimensional eyes.

"Shingo-kun."

The lone male made eye contact with her, he took in her appearance. A look of recognition crossed his face. It was the odd hair that jogged his memory, he bowed in return.

"Hi."

"Are you here with friends?" She asked politely.

"No, just picking up some food."

"Do you come here often?"

"No, first time actually. My co-worker suggested it."

"It is! I come here like, everyday. _Soooo_ good!" she said excitedly, "Are you still in school?" The dark haired male smiled softly and shook his head.

"Actually I graduated last year. I'm the lead pharmacist at the yakkyoku in Azabu downtown now."

"Oh wow! Congratulations!"

"What about you? Are you still in school?"

"Yea, I graduate this year."

"That's great. What's your major, maybe I can connect you to someone in the field."

"Oh" - she blushed- "I'm graduating high school. I didn't mention that last time did I." She laughed nervously.

"I thought you looked young," he admitted. "What were you doing at the university?" The smile she'd donned left her face. It was clear to Maeda that Usagi was uncomfortable. "Have you decided whether you'll be going to college next year?" The blonde let out a breath of relief, thankful he'd dismissed his previous question. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"I-I don't really know yet," she slid onto the stool next to him. "Is that bad? I don't know what I want to do, at the same time I know what's expected of me...but it's not something I'm choosing, it's what was chosen for me, which isn't fair. Then again, I don't even know what I want...I'm pretty ridiculous, huh? I don't want to do what they want, I want to choose myself, but I don't even know what I want." His honey eyes filled with sympathy.

"It's common for high school graduates to be confused. In fact most university students change their majors three times. Don't worry about it."

"Here you go," a familiar voice interrupted. Motoki placed a plastic bag on the counter.

"Hey Usagi-chan, whose your new friend?"

"Onii-san this is Shingo Maeda. He's a pharmacist in Azabu downtown. Shingo-kun this is Motoki Furuhata, he owns the arcade."

Motoki blushed, "I don't own it -"

"Basically you do. I mean you do everything! Seriously," she turned over to Shingo, "he does everything." The store manager humbly smiled.

"I hope to see you again," he told the honey eyed man, giving the two a mischievous smile. Usagi, noticing her straw-haired friend wink and smile. Her eyes grazed over to Maeda. For the first time, she noticed he was cute. Her eyes locked onto his lips, they were beautifully plump. They were probably soft. She envisioned those two lips on her own, trailing down her neck. The pharmacist took the bag of food, breaking her out of her thoughts. With reddened cheeks, Shingo bowed goodbye.

"You too," he responded to Motoki, glancing at Usagi quickly, before leaving.

**~'"'"'"~**

**I*'''*I**

**II*'''''*II**

She struggled to stay away from him. Each time he came close to her she was overcome by her arousal. He'd sneek into her room at night, closing the curtains, and locking the window to keep Luna out. She found herself pretending to leave after a battle, then allow him to sweep her off her feet into his arms. There were rides that, at times, never even left the parking lot. She was on his lap, unable to wait the minutes it took to get to his apartment.

Then there was the fact she was lying to her senshi, insisting that Mamoru was no longer chasing after her. They no longer followed her or kept an eye on the masked hero, taking her word for it.

But, the pleasure was always followed by anger. Anger at herself. Why wasn't she able to say 'no' to sex? It should be simple to walk away. When they were done, she'd go home, insisting she'd say 'No' next time; that it'd be easy to leave. And then he'd be there and she'd feel hot and unable to control herself.

Her dreams never seized either, which made things worse. She woke crying, knowing that the universe would end. Every night she was reminded why she needed to leave. And each night she insisted she would put her foot down and walk away. The next day, she would say no.

Genta was waiting in the empty classroom after school. She found him practicing his music when she got there. Even as they discussed the possible options of their project, he kept strumming. At the end of their meeting they agreed on the cognitive causes and effects of depression.

"Genta-kun?" The musician was zipping up his guitar. He looked over in acknowledgement. "Can I… see your gauge?" The boy nodded and moved closer. Usagi took her pencil and slowly inserted into the hole. She watched in fascination as the pencil went right through. She knew it would, the piercing was made to create a hole in his lobe. But it was still really crazy. He watched her reaction in amusement.

"That do it for ya?" They laughed.

With her curiosity sated, they agreed to meet the next day at the library. She waved goodbye as he left. The blonde hadn't taken five steps when she bumped into a solid chest. She knew, even before she looked up who it was. His smell was individual. There was nothing like it.

Her head lifted to find him staring down at her. His lips in a tight line, and eyes that made the temperature around her drop. It was chilly. And then it passed. The firm line raised into a smile, and his eyes softened. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

The ebony haired man had been walking through the school, trying to find his girlfriend. He assumed she was serving detention in one of the rooms; he'd decided he'd wait just outside for her. It wasn't unknown to him how obsessive he'd become. His desperation to ensure she was with him overrode any semblance of rationality.

He'd been walking when he'd heard a boy ask, "That do it for ya?" The phrase caused him chuckle. High school boys and their flirtations were humorous. But then he recognized the voice that responded. The college student surreptitiously peered into the room. He took inventory of the high school boy, he reeked musician. Taking a few steps back to calm himself, Mamoru tried to take several calming breaths; none of which worked.

When his girlfriend bumped into him, he was still fighting his jealousy. He needed to calm himself, or she'd run away again; he couldn't have that. Looking down at her, he smiled. A rushing sense of urgency to take her right then filled him. Against her protests he found an empty room and drew the comfort only her body could provide. It was only when they were touching like _this_ that he felt secure.

The moment he left her room last night, he felt empty again. When he returned to his apartment he decided he would skip class and spend time with her instead. So, after hearing the exchange between the kid and Usako, he was glad he'd chosen to cut class. That rocker might've tried to steal his girlfriend.

He'd just started his car when his phone rang. The device connected to his vehicle and displayed the name in bold letters on the car's touch screen. The blonde felt a large lump in her throat, it burned, and caused water to gather in her eyes. Mamoru pressed the decline button as rapidly as possible. However, the name remained seared in her mind: Chiharu.

She could see _her_ , in her mind's eye. _Her_ brunette hair, dark grey eyes, and long neck. The pain she'd forgotten about erupted. His phone rang again and _her_ name popped up once more. Once again he denied the call. The anger and pain formed the courage she had been desperately seeking.

She remembered how he'd went back to his ex-girlfriend. How he never mentioned that his "study buddy" wasn't just another student. How he was attracted to Chiharu the entire time she and Mamo were together. How he immediately had sex after they'd just broken up. She could still hear Kondo's voice asking for her pants. She remembered the look of happiness on the brunette's face. Happiness that Mamoru had given her. For all Usagi knew, he was having sex with both of them. The anger was more than strong, it was a hatred she hadn't felt in a long time.

The tears started after she'd buttoned up her uniform. They rolled down silently. The disappointment crushed her, she was so weak. Her mind recalled the event, the betrayal she felt that he'd immediately ran to his ex-girlfriend. How he'd never even touched her until _after_ he'd had sex with someone else.

"Usako, why're you crying?" He reached out to wipe her tears. Usagi leaned away from him.

"Mamoru, I don't want to do this anymore. It's wrong."

"I don't understand. What's wrong?"

"Me and you. We're broken up and we keep-"

"We're _not_ broken up," he argued.

"We **are**! Mamoru- we need to make our own paths, our own choices, and-"

"Usako we _are_ making our own paths."

"No! You're taking away _my_ choices. What _I_ want. You chose Chiharu -"

"What? No I didn't! I chose _you_. You're the only one-"

"No!" She yelled. "No! You brought her to your place. You decided to have sex with her when less than a week ago you claimed to love me! She's calling you because you chose her," she shouted passionately. "You have to stop what you're doing. You can't keep...seducing me. It's not fair. We're just hurting others." Although she continued to cry, her words were strong.

"I want to be with-"

"No. Just…no." She shook her head and took the door handle. He immediately locked the doors; he was terrified. If he needed to race away, beg, cry, he'd do it.

"Please," Mamoru's voice trembled. "If you leave...I'll die. I can't live without you Usako. I'd rather be dead. If you leave me...I won't make it." Her anger was steadily being replaced with fear.

Die? The whole point of breaking up was to insure his safety. Leave he'll die, stay he'll die. What was she going to do? Why was he doing this? This wasn't fair. Her heart and breathing increased in pace.

"Will you...will you give me some time?"

"Usako-"

"Please," she pleaded. He could sense she'd reached her limit. If he continued to push, she'd most certainly shut down. Giving her time to calm down would be the best course of action. Once she cleared her head, she'd understand reason: he couldn't live without her. She was his entire world, his only family, his reason for living. If she left him- he'd die. And if he had to remind her of that everyday for the rest of their lives, he would. He'd do anything, everything, to keep her.

* * *

Alright! Hopefully you found this chapter entertaining. I know it may seem like Usagi wants to jump everyone, but honestly when awakening your sexuality a lot of the times you become hyper-sexual. They say only boys get horny all the time. But it isn't exclusive to males. **Women also feel as horny!** (And just because women get horny all the time does not make them a slut or whatever degrading name that can be thought of. It makes us human). Another desperate move: Trapping (aka "trap) is a tactic that is often attributed to women, however, like being horny, it goes both ways. **Men also use pregnancy to trap women**. Next chapter will be focusing on bargaining.


End file.
